O aniversário de Harry
by entlzab
Summary: Harry tem sua primeira festa de aniversário. Última parte da quadrilogia iniciada com Pelo Amor de Harry. Aviso de slash
1. Conversas de travesseiro

Título: O aniversário de Harry  
Autor: Magalud  
Categoria: Slash  
Gênero: Drama, aventura, fluff  
Classificação: PG-13  
Personagens ou Casais: Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape  
Resumo: Harry tem sua primeira festa de aniversário.  
Spoilers /Timeline: Começa antes dos livros  
Disclaimer: O mundo de Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., suas editoras e afiliadas. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação dessa história, nem qualquer tipo de má-fé intencionada de qualquer maneira contra a autora ou os atores e atrizes que tão maravilhosamente deram vida a esses intrigantes personagens.  
Data: 20/01/07  
Tamanho: 14,000 palavras  
Alertas: Harry é criança, mas não é chan  
Agradecimentos: Cris, pela beagem e palpitagem. Ivi, por estar a postos e betar além de tudo.  
Nota: Esta fic é dentro do Universo Alternativo apresentado em "Pelo amor de Harry" e "Três é família". Por favor, leia antes para não se sentir perdido neste universo. Passa-se depois de "Querido Papai Noel". 

**O aniversário de Harry**

**Capítulo 1 – Conversas de travesseiro**

Com o tempo, Remus Lupin aprendeu, graças aos poderes de observação de seu marido, a desvendar o comportamento e reações do seu famoso filho adotivo, Harry Potter. Severus Snape, Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts, era um excelente observador de pessoas e apontara a Remus como a mente de Harry parecia funcionar.

O garoto era curioso, brilhante e entusiasmado. Também podia ser teimoso, mas nunca era mal-criado nem caprichoso. Jamais fazia qualquer pedido ilógico e tinha grande dificuldade em demonstrar preferências. Ele não tinha dificuldades em externar seus sentimentos, mas nem sempre dizia o que estava pensando imediatamente, preferindo processá-los e depois falar sobre o assunto quando eles menos esperavam. Especialmente em assuntos mais sérios.

Com tais observações e aguçados instintos, Remus se dirigiu a Severus, enquanto se preparavam para dormir:

– Acho que Harry está desconfortável com alguma coisa.

– Que quer dizer?

– Ele está escondendo alguma coisa, Severus. Mas não é aprontando. É... culpa dos tios.

– Como você sabe?

– Não sei, é um palpite. – Remus retirava a coberta para que Severus forrasse com os cobertores. – É o primeiro aniversário que ele comemora com festa, com amigos e família. Ele deveria estar pulando de alegria.

– Ele está triste?

– Não, mas você sabe como ele fica quando gosta de algo: fica cheio de gás, falando sem parar, perguntando a toda hora. Para mim, tem coisa aí.

– Podemos falar com ele quando sairmos amanhã. Mas sem fazê-lo sentir-se culpado. Ele não pode achar que fez alguma coisa de errado por não querer ou não conseguir falar sobre o que está sentindo.

Remus se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, dizendo:

– Tomara que ele aproveite a chance de se abrir. Tenho certeza de que ele vai gostar da festa. Estou planejando muitas diversões.

– Bela idéia a sua, de dividir tarefas. Você fica com a diversão e eu com a infra-estrutura.

– Como está indo? Precisa de ajuda?

– Pode dar um pouco de inteligência a um elfo doméstico? Nunca imaginei que essas criaturas fossem tão obtusas! Só o que pedi foram doces e guloseimas típicas de festas de criança: cachorro-quente, pipoca, docinhos de chocolate, suco de abóbora e um bolo no formato de um Snitch!

– E qual foi o problema?

– Ele está preocupado que o bolo possa bater asas e voar. Eu não preciso desse estresse!

– Vem dormir, Severus. Você sabe que temos sorte de Albus nos ter oferecido o campo ao lado do lago para a festa. Uma festa ao ar livre vai ser excelente para as crianças.

– Já estou providenciando as lonas para proteger as mesas e demais locais de atividades. Tem certeza de que eles vão gostar de atividades Muggle?

– Harry pode se divertir, e as crianças bruxas também. Eu só quero que ele jamais se esqueça dessa festa.

– Vamos fazer o possível.

– E o presente dele?

Severus ajeitou o camisolão e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, dizendo:

– Minerva está com ele nos seus aposentos. Achei mais prudente, para Harry não descobrir. Não que ele propositadamente vá procurar seu presente, mas o garoto é muito curioso.

– Ele é esperto. Sabido, também. – Remus sorriu, aninhando-se a Severus. – E ele está tão grande. Reparou como ele cresceu?

– Ganhou peso, também. Madame Pomfrey ficou muito satisfeita com o último exame dele.

– Ele está feliz, não está?

– No geral, ele parece feliz. Aproveitemos, pois, esse oásis de felicidade.

– Como assim? Que quer dizer?

– A adolescência não demora. Aí ele vai ser só humores e revoltas. Não estou ansioso para essa época chegar.

– Com sorte, ela passará rápido. – Remus beijou-o. – Você está me saindo melhor pai do que a encomenda, Severus. É que você é bom professor, e isso reflete em você saber antecipar as necessidades de Harry.

– Exagero seu. Pois se eu o fiz fugir de casa uma vez...

– Não foi culpa sua. Aquilo ainda foi reflexo do tratamento horrível dos tios. Hoje ele jamais faria isso de novo. E você também jamais fará aquilo de novo, não?

– Claro que não. – Ele se enroscou nos braços de Remus. – O incrível é que tenho aprendido muito com tudo isso.

– Incluindo namorar em silêncio – riu-se Remus.

– Eu? O escandaloso aqui é você. Eu sempre fui quieto.

– Ah, não vem com essa.

– Permita-me discordar. Acho que você não está sendo coerente com a realidade.

– Então não tem jeito – falou Remus, entre beijos no longo pescoço do marido. – Vamos ter que tirar isso a limpo.

– Então... er... O que você... propõe?

– Uma experiência – sussurrou Remus, já afastando as cobertas. – Vamos ver quem faz menos barulho.

– Ótimo. Perde quem acordar Harry.

– Fechado – concordou Remus. – Se você concordar.

Severus mostrou sua concordância usando os lábios para calar Remus. Depois disso, eles se dedicaram de corpo e alma à experiência para determinar quem era o mais silencioso.

Os dois venceram.


	2. Preparativos

**Capítulo 2 – Preparativos**

– Papai Severus!

Harry arregalou os olhos quando entrou no quarto e viu seus papais juntinhos na cama, beijando como eles sempre gostavam de fazer quando Harry não estava por perto. Mas Harry deve ter entrado depressa demais, porque Papai Severus foi se afastar do Papai Remus tão rápido que terminou caindo no chão.

– Harry! – disse o Papai Remus. – Você deveria ter batido na porta antes de entrar.

– Desculpe.

– Não tem problema, Lobinho, mas procure se lembrar de bater da próxima vez, tá bom?

– Tá, Papai.

No chão, Papai Severus se enrolou no lençol, concordando:

– Além disso, está muito cedo para você estar acordado. Por que levantou tão cedo?

– Nós vamos sair! – Harry parecia todo animado. – Vamos viajar!

– Harry, nós só vamos sair depois do café. Caso contrário, as lojas não estarão abertas. Você não quer dormir mais um pouco?

– Não tô com sono.

Severus suspirou:

– Muito bem, então. Vamos tomar um bom banho antes do café. Pode preparar seu banho e escolher sua roupa que nós já vamos, está bem?

– Tá bom! – E saiu correndo, quase pulando.

Severus suspirou de novo, voltando à cama.

– De onde ele arruma tanta energia?

Remus abraçou-o:

– Melhor assim do que se ele fosse preguiçoso e molengo. Vamos, vamos levantar que o dia parece prometer grandes emoções.

Remus não podia adivinhar como seria emocionante.

RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS

Harry adorava ir a Diagon Alley. Ele não tinha ido muitas vezes ao local. A primeira vez não tinha sido nada legal. Ele estava com seus papais, e primeiro estava indo tudo bem. Algumas pessoas vinham cumprimentá-lo, falar com ele, e Harry achava aquilo muito engraçado.

Aí apareceu aquela moça, com um bloquinho e uma pena, que irritou muito seu Papai Severus. Ela não era muito legal e tinha um sorriso estranho. Felizmente, ela saiu bem rapidinho depois que Papai Severus soltou uma daquelas palavras maldosas que ele só usava com gente ruim.

Fora isso, Diagon Alley era uma festa para Harry, com todos aqueles bruxos andando, as lojas tão diferentes. Tudo era mágico, e, mesmo depois de conviver com esse mundo diariamente no último ano, Harry ainda estava maravilhado com muitas coisas.

– Lembre-se de que nós temos muitas coisas a fazer, portanto não podemos perder tempo – instruiu Severus. – Nossa primeira parada será em Madame Malkin, para pegar as roupas para seu aniversário.

– É presente?

– Não, Harry. – Severus ficou intrigado com a pergunta. – Você quer ganhar roupas de presente?

Ele deu de ombros:

– Tudo bem.

Ali havia coisa, mas Severus percebeu que aquele não era o lugar nem a hora para investigar. Os dois entraram na loja de Madame Malkin. A velha bruxa veio atendê-los pessoalmente e encaminhou-os a uma das salas de prova. Harry ficou de pé em cima de um banquinho, em frente ao espelho, enquanto ela tirava as medidas.

– Na verdade – tentou explicar Severus –, vai ser um aniversário muito informal, voltado para diversão...

– Bobagem! – disse a costureira. – O menino é o aniversariante. E não é todo dia que a gente faz sete anos. É uma idade bruxa importante.

– Ainda assim, ele só precisa de um traje informal, para uma festa ao ar livre.

Uma voz conhecida soou atrás dele, um sotaque indisfarçável e um inconfundível tom de superioridade:

– Severus, Severus... Tsk, tsk... Meu amigo, você sempre pensa de maneira tacanha. Contentar-se com uma comemoração informal é tão típico da classe média.

Harry notou que Papai Severus se virou para o homem de maneira muito contrariada. Madame Malkin saiu de perto discretamente.

O homem era alto, tinha um cabelo bem comprido e louro, e usava uma bengala com uma cabeça de cobra. Pela cara dele, Harry achou que ele estava sentindo algum cheiro ruim. Além disso, o homem tinha um sorrisinho que não agradou ao menino.

Seu Papai Severus respondeu, com um sorriso que Harry sabia ser falso:

– Meu caro Lucius. É uma surpresa vê-lo por aqui.

– Realmente, não costumo freqüentar este... estabelecimento. Mas como estamos nos preparando para as costumeiras férias de verão no _château_ na Riviera, havia umas pequenas peças de roupa que precisávamos de última hora para Draco. – Harry viu o homem louro e alto voltar-se para ele. – E então, Harry Potter virou seu filho, Severus? Confesso ter ficado extremamente curioso para saber como isso aconteceu, velho amigo.

– Harry, meu filho, cumprimente o Sr. Malfoy. Ele é um velho amigo de seu pai.

Harry sentiu antipatia instantânea pelo moço, mas obedeceu a seu papai.

– Muito prazer, senhor.

– O prazer é todo meu, jovem. Você o treinou bem, Severus. É uma pena que meu filho Draco não esteja na cidade para as festividades de seu aniversário. Como Severus já deve ter lhe dito, Draco tem a sua idade e vocês podem descobrir que têm muito em comum. Será interessante observá-lo de perto... Sr. Potter.

Harry olhou para ele, depois para o seu pai. Severus comentou:

– Oportunidades não faltarão, tenho certeza. Terei igual prazer em acompanhar o jovem Draco... rumo ao seu destino.

Harry viu o homem chamado Lucius encarar seu pai e erguer uma sobrancelha. Papai Severus o encarou de volta e também ergueu a sobrancelha. Aquilo durou um tempinho, e o homem desagradável quebrou o momento embaraçoso, dizendo:

– Bom, parece que estamos entendidos. Serão ocasiões memoráveis, certamente. Infelizmente, terei que interromper nosso reencontro devido ao adiantado da hora.

– Lembranças a Narcissa – disse Severus.

– Até mais ver, Severus. Muito prazer, Sr. Potter. Tenho certeza de que nos encontraremos em outras ocasiões.

– Diga adeus ao Sr. Malfoy, Harry.

– Adeus, Sr. Malfoy.

Quando o homem saiu, com os longos cabelos esvoaçando, Harry sentiu até que o ambiente estava mais leve. Ele olhou para seu pai e perguntou:

– Ele é seu amigo?

Papai Severus suspirou e respondeu:

– Lucius Malfoy é um homem muito importante, Harry. Melhor tê-lo como amigo do que como inimigo. Espero fazê-lo entender isso.

– Mas, papai – Harry abaixou a voz antes de continuar –, ele não é um homem bom.

– Nem todas as pessoas são, Harry. Infelizmente é assim que o mundo é. Mas vamos voltar à sua roupa.

Madame Malkin voltou nesse momento:

– Fui buscar uma roupinha que vai ficar linda no nosso rapazinho.

Ela mostrou o cabide com uma roupinha de marinheiro, completa com bonezinho. Harry olhou para seu papai, em desespero.

Severus mais uma vez recorreu a seus talentos diplomáticos.


	3. Sorvete e dúvidas

**Capítulo 3 – Sorvete e dúvidas**

– Gostou da roupa?

– Legal! Melhor do que aquela de marinheiro! Aonde nós vamos agora?

– Eu preciso passar no ervanário e comprar ingredientes para poções. Mas não vai demorar.

– Podemos passar na loja onde tem artigos de Quidditch?

– Só se for uma passadinha. Você não queria tomar sorvete?

– Quero, sim!

– Então vamos terminar o que viemos fazer antes de sentar e tomar o sorvete. Já sabe qual sabor vai querer?

– Chocolate com pedaços de chocolate!

– Você realmente é filho de seu pai Remus – comentou Severus.

Harry logo estava na vitrine de "Artigos de Qualidade de Quidditch", olhando a vassoura modelo Nimbus 1700, uma das mais modernas da nova companhia Nimbus.

– Charlie disse que essa vassoura deve ser a mais rápida do mundo!

– Eu aprendi a voar numa Shooting Star – informou Severus.

– Puxa, essa vassoura é velha!

– Bom, na época era nova.

– Pai, quando eu entrar em Hogwarts, eu vou poder andar de vassoura?

– Claro que sim. Você sabe que isso é só para crianças maiores, não?

– É. No meu aniversário, você me leva para andar de vassoura? No seu colo, como a gente costuma fazer?

Severus pegou-o pela mão e disse:

– No seu aniversário, você vai poder fazer o que quiser, Harry. É o seu dia. Vamos fazer uma bela festa, você vai ganhar presentes...

– Mas vai ser um só, né? Só um presente?

– Não, Harry. Você deve ganhar vários presentes.

Aquilo pareceu preocupar o menino. Severus observou-o fechar a cara e tornar-se retraído. Então ele mudou de assunto:

– Quer ver mais alguma coisa? Precisa de lápis de cor para desenhar?

– Papai? Posso comprar um presente de aniversário?

– Um presente?

– Pro meu amigo Neville Longbottom. Ele faz aniversário um dia antes que eu. Podemos comprar um presente para ele?

– É um gesto muito atencioso, Harry. Claro que sim. O que você acha que Neville iria querer de aniversário?

– Podemos dar um brinquedo para ele! Ele gostou do ioiô berrante do Timmy Scanlon!

– Harry, você sabe que Neville mora com a avó dele, não?

– Sei.

– Você acha que a avó de Neville vai aprovar o ioiô berrante dentro de casa?

Harry arregalou os olhos, lembrando de como Neville vivia dizendo que a avó dele era muito rígida. Ele não tinha pensado naquilo. Olhou para o pai e respondeu:

– Acho que não. Podemos comprar um livro, então?

– Uma decisão sábia, Harry.

Flourish e Blotts sempre era uma alegria para Harry, que adorava histórias e livros. O dono da loja até separava os livros com piratas e muitas aventuras, os preferidos do garoto. Tanto Severus como Remus tinham um dos pais Muggle, portanto, conheciam os clássicos da literatura infanto-juvenil e ensinavam seu filho. Eles compraram livros infantis, lápis de cor, pergaminho e uma revista técnica de Poções. Em seguida, foram para Slug & Jiggers, onde Severus conduziu seus negócios no menor tempo possível. É que, na botica, Harry sempre tinha duas reações: ou ele ficava aborrecido, ansioso para ir embora, ou ficava animado com tudo, louco para mexer em tudo que via. De qualquer forma, sempre era prudente sair da loja rapidamente.

Na sorveteria de Florean Fortescue, Harry estava sentado diante de uma imensa taça de chocolate cremoso com chips de chocolate, e Severus pediu um sorbet de limão, imaginando se estava passando tempo demais com o Prof. Dumbledore.

– Está bom?

– Muito bom! – Harry já estava sujo de chocolate ao redor dos lábios. – Aqui tem o melhor sorvete do mundo.

– Encomendamos um pouco para o aniversário também, Harry.

– Que legal!

– Está animado com sua festa?

– Aham.

– E tem alguma coisa que você queira na sua festa? Você sabe que pode pedir. Na medida do possível, seu pai e eu faremos o que quiser.

– É mesmo?

– Isso mesmo. Sei que com seus tios era diferente, mas esse é o seu primeiro aniversário desde que nossa família começou, então queremos que seja o melhor possível.

O menino ouvia com atenção. Severus sentiu que ele queria uma resposta, mas talvez nem soubesse formular a pergunta.

– Você tem alguma dúvida?

– Eu... nunca fui a uma festa de aniversário antes de vir morar em Hogwarts.

– Isso foi... lamentável. – Severus se segurou. Ainda odiava os Dursleys com todas as suas forças pelo que fizeram a Harry. – Mas você sabe como é uma festa: as pessoas vêm comer, beber, se divertir, conversar. E sua festa vai ser um sucesso. Todos vão se divertir muito, incluindo você.

– E... – Harry começou a dizer, parecendo envergonhado: – Bom... Tem presentes, né?

– Sim. Presentes são uma maneira de comemorar a passagem de seus anos. Quem vai à sua festa tem carinho por você, quer comemorar com você esse dia e deixar uma lembrança desse tempo. É isso que os presentes são: uma maneira de você lembrar dessa idade e dessa pessoa, que gosta de você.

– Mas é errado pedir um presente, não é?

– Harry, é normal esperar presentes no aniversário. É um costume entre as pessoas. Você ficou longe desse costume, por isso pode estar com dúvidas a esse respeito.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e contou:

– Meu primo Dudley pedia muitos presentes. Cada ano ele queria mais presentes do que o anterior. Chorava e batia o pé até tia Petúnia comprar para ele uma montanha de presentes. Eu achava aquilo muito errado.

– E tinha razão. É errado.

– Mas se eu pedir presentes e ganhar um monte de presentes, estarei fazendo igual a Dudley. Eu não quero ser igual a ele.

– Harry, preste atenção. Seria errado se você só quisesse presentes e não o carinho das pessoas que você ama. Você pode pedir presentes a mim ou a seu pai, caso contrário, a gente pode comprar algo que você não vai gostar. Mas, das outras pessoas, você nem deve esperar presentes mesmo. Por exemplo, seu amigo Neville. Você vai ficar contente em tê-lo na sua festa, mesmo sem presente, não é?

– Aham.

– Isso é que é importante. Aliás, Harry, acho que posso dizer sem medo de errar que você nunca será igual a seu primo. Em nada. Portanto, pode ficar tranqüilo.

– Legal.

– Além disso, essa é sua primeira festa. Você vai acostumando nas próximas.

– Próximas? Posso fazer uma festa de aniversário todos os anos?

– Claro que sim. Mas se quiser variar, a gente pode trocar a festa por uma viagem, por exemplo.

– Que nem a gente vai fazer depois do meu aniversário?

– Não, digo uma para bem longe. Fora da Inglaterra. Você gostaria de viajar para algum lugar bem longe?

– Puxa! Eu ia gostar, sim!

– Podemos pensar nisso para mais tarde. Esse verão já está tudo pronto para irmos à Cornualha conhecer Tintagel.

– Vamos conhecer onde o rei Arthur vivia! E ir à praia!

– Está ansioso por conhecer o mar, Harry?

– Aham! Ele é maior do que o lago, né, papai?

– Sim, e muito mais perigoso. Em Tintagel, você não vai poder nadar como está acostumado no lago, está bem? Isso é muito sério, Harry. O mar é muito traiçoeiro.

– Tá bom, Papai. – Ele lambeu a colher. – Já acabei.

– Você e seu pai são imbatíveis com chocolate... Vamos, vamos para casa. Eu tenho muito a preparar para sua festa ficar pronta a tempo. Mas primeiro vamos lavar o seu rosto. Eu me recuso a andar com alguém que tem mais chocolate no rosto do que no guardanapo.


	4. A hora da diversão

**Capítulo 4 – A hora da diversão**

O grande dia começou calmo. Mas logo a diversão começou. Remus sentiu-se na obrigação de externar sua gratidão.

– Albus, gostaria de agradecer muito sua ajuda. Essa festa não teria saído sem sua contribuição.

– Ah, nem pense nisso, meu rapaz – disse o diretor, dentro d'água, sentado na bóia em forma de poltrona de plástico, aproveitando o doce remanso das ondas do lago. – Estou adorando isso. Podíamos fazer disso um evento anual!

– Se Harry quiser outra festa no ano que vem, podemos repetir a dose – garantiu Remus, na beira do lago, olhando os convivas divertindo-se na água.

Felizmente o dia estava quente e ensolarado, perfeito para um banho. Foi isso que Remus tinha planejado para a primeira parte da festa de Harry: uma festa no lago, literalmente. O convite especificava que crianças e adultos que quisessem se banhar poderiam trazer calções e maiôs para aproveitar o dia quente de verão.

A idéia foi bem recebida. Albus Dumbledore estava enfiado num traje de banho de uma peça só, listrado de branco e vermelho, divertindo-se às pampas na água. Protegida do sol por um grande chapéu, Minerva McGonagall estava com um conjunto de bermuda florido, com uma cadeirinha na beira do lago, molhando apenas os pés. Hagrid, com água pelos joelhos, deixava as crianças subirem nele para mergulhar. Fora da água, Remus, que tinha planejado toda a parte recreativa da festa, estava de bermuda e camisa florida havaiana, dando uma de anfitrião e de olho na garotada na água. Longe dali, Severus recebia os convidados e supervisionava os preparativos para o almoço.

Albus era responsável pelo sucesso daquela festa de piscina dentro do lago. Ele falara pessoalmente com o Chefe Murkus, líder dos sereianos, explicando a comemoração. Também instruíra Hagrid a afastar a lula gigante para não assustar nenhuma das crianças menores ou convidados.

Não que fosse muita gente: apenas os coleguinhas de escola de Harry com seus pais; a professora de Harry, a Srta. Taylor; alguns dos professores de Hogwarts e a família Weasley, que compareceu completa. No momento, a maior parte dessa turma estava na água, divertindo-se a valer. Os mais velhos, Bill e Charlie Weasley, tinham organizado um jogo aquático com uma bola colorida, e as demais crianças estavam envolvidas no jogo, mesmo com a diferença de idade. Alguns dos adultos também estavam na farra, uns brincando, outros tomando conta dos pequenos. A pequena Ginny Weasley estava chateadíssima, porque sua mãe Molly não parava de lembrá-la para não ir ao fundo, mas Julia, a coleguinha de Harry, ficou feliz de ver outra menina ali. As duas compararam seus maiôs de florzinha e imediatamente viraram grandes amigas.

Madame Pomfrey optou por se sentar à sombra, com um drink alto de vodka com limão, e tinha a companhia da mãe de Julia e avó de Neville, Augusta Longbottom. Elas pareciam muito interessadas no jogo de bola, especialmente porque, encorajado por seus filhos Fred e George, Arthur Weasley tentava participar da brincadeira, o que irritava incrivelmente Percy. Harry, Neville e Ron pareciam três amigos inseparáveis.

Depois das brincadeiras aquáticas, era hora do almoço. Supervisionados por Severus, os elfos domésticos fizeram um trabalho impecável em servir as mesinhas espalhadas debaixo de uma grande tenda. A comida, leve, consistia basicamente em uma salada colorida e hambúrgueres com batata frita.

Com todo mundo de barriguinha cheia, não era possível fazer atividades físicas. Então, Remus tinha arranjado para montar um teatro de fantoches. A maior parte das crianças bruxas nunca tinha visto um teatro desse tipo (e os adultos também). O sucesso foi grande, com Remus e Severus juntos a encenar a historinha de um filhote de dragão que se perdeu dos pais e foi parar numa fazenda Muggle. Ainda mais com Severus fazendo as vozes, como Harry tanto gostava.

Os aplausos foram estrondosos, e Remus saiu de trás do teatrinho improvisado, anunciando:

– Antes de cantarmos parabéns e servirmos um delicioso bolo com sorvete, vamos fazer algumas brincadeiras Muggles. Estão todos convidados, gente de qualquer idade. A nossa primeira brincadeira será ali perto do lago. Logo estaremos prontos, mas quem quiser participar pode ir para lá. Quem quiser só olhar também pode se dirigir para lá.

Praticamente todos os convidados se mudaram para a região perto do lago. Remus, mestre de cerimônias, chamou todos os interessados.

– Quem quer brincar?

– Eu!!!

As crianças gritavam e pulavam. Alguns dos adultos também estavam dispostos a participar, mesmo sem saber o que era. Remus usou a varinha para riscar uma linha e disse:

– Essa é uma corrida diferente. Aqui começa, e aqui... – Ele deu uns poucos passos adiante e fez outro risco no chão – ... é a linha de chegada. Todos estão convidados a participar da corrida de saco! É assim: o corredor tem que se enfiar nesse saco, que vai até a cintura. Ele vai pulando até a linha de chegada. Quem chegar primeiro é o vencedor! Se cair, estará fora! Quem vai querer o saco para correr?

Os primeiros a levantar a mão foram Harry, Ron e os gêmeos Fred e George. Na linha de saída também se alinhavam Arthur Weasley, a Srta. Taylor, Albus Dumbledore, Bill, Charlie e Ginny, que tentava convencer Julia a entrar. Neville e Timmy também estavam desconfiados.

Remus explicava que eles tinham que entrar dentro do saco e ajudou Arthur e Albus a fazerem isso. Ao ver os demais, Hagrid se animou a entrar na brincadeira, e o saco teve que ser alargado magicamente para ele entrar nele. No final, Neville e Timmy também entraram, mas Julia ficou de lado, temerosa. Ao ver que os competidores estavam todos prontos, Remus chamou:

– Vai ser dada a largada! Preparar! Prontos? Largar!

A largada foi bem barulhenta. Crianças e adultos que não entraram na corrida começaram a torcer por seus colegas ou parentes. Madame Pomfrey estava a postos, esperando que ninguém quebrasse um braço ou uma perna Os espertos gêmeos largaram na frente, pulando bem alto e segurando o saco. Bill também. Hagrid tropeçou no primeiro pulo e foi ao chão. Charlie, que era mais baixo, atrapalhou-se e caiu no chão. Sua queda derrubou a Srta. Taylor, que já estava atrapalhada o suficiente sem a ajuda do rapaz de 14 anos. Os dois foram para as laterais e se juntaram à torcida animada. Entre as meninas, Ginny estava indo bem, pois era pequenina e ágil. Molly não sabia para quem gritava, com quase todos os filhos na corrida e o marido.

Aliás, Arthur estava dando um espetáculo. Aparentemente, ele não tinha grande coordenação, e quando ia pular, largava o saco e quase caía no chão. Mas Albus era uma atração à parte. Ele usara a varinha para amarrar a barba e o cabelo, e, com grande agilidade, dava pulos segurando o saco. Os garotos Harry, Timmy, Ron e Neville pareciam se divertir às pampas, pulando no saco de batatas providenciado pelos elfos domésticos.

A corrida durou menos de cinco minutos, e o vencedor foi Bill Weasley. Em segundo lugar, veio o aniversariante Harry, e Ron logo atrás dos gêmeos. Ginny veio em seguida, com Timmy e Neville empatados. A gritaria era grande tanto entre os participantes quanto na torcida. Com dificuldade, Arthur conseguiu terminar o percurso atrás de Albus, que confessou ter flutuado nos últimos centímetros antes da reta de chegada.

Ao final, Bill foi saudado como vencedor, Arthur ganhou um beijo de Molly e as crianças riram muito dos adultos. Remus juntou todos e anunciou:

– Espero que todos tenham se divertido. Agora vamos fazer uma corrida diferente, uma para pais e filhos. Cada pai pega um de seus filhos para uma corrida de três pernas. A gente faz três pernas amarrando a perna de um corredor à do outro. Eles têm que correr juntos.

A idéia foi bem recebida, mas os Weasleys tiveram que se adaptar. Ron e Ginny começaram a brigar:

– Eu vou com papai! – disse a menininha.

– Não, eu é que vou. Você é muito pequena! Só tem cinco anos!

– Vou fazer seis na semana que vem!

– Daqui a duas semanas, cabeça de abóbora!

– Mamãe, o Ron me chamou de cabeça de abóbora!

– Ron, não chame sua irmã de nomes! – gritou Molly, que olhou para o lado, alarmada. – Fred! George! O que estão fazendo com o menino?

– Não é para amarrar? – perguntou um dos gêmeos, olhando para Timmy Scanlon, que já estava amarrado feito uma salsicha. – Nós estamos dando uma mãozinha...

– Vocês são terríveis! Soltem o garoto!

Harry correu para seu Papai Remus:

– Você vai correr comigo, papai?

– Desculpe, Lobinho, mas eu tenho que ajudar os outros a formarem pares. Espere aqui.

Até agora, Harry estava tão feliz. Mas, na corrida de pais e filhos, ele não tinha ninguém para correr com ele. Seus papais estavam ocupados na festa. Ele ficou decepcionado. Corrida era a sua brincadeira favorita, qualquer corrida. E ele queria tanto correr com seu papai! Bom, ele podia torcer por Ron. Ele gostava muito de Ron.

Remus logo voltou:

– Harry, vamos lá. Severus está esperando.

– Papai Severus?

– Sim, é ele que vai correr com você. Vá lá. Os outros já estão ficando em posição!

– Oba!!

Charlie se virou para Bill, espantado:

– Snape vai correr?

– Sebosão participando de uma corrida? A gente devia tirar uma foto e distribuir no salão comunal!

Percy ralhou:

– Falem baixo! Eu vou entrar em Hogwarts daqui a poucas semanas e não quero que o Prof. Snape me persiga por sua causa!

– Percy – tentou explicar Bill –, o Prof. Snape persegue todo mundo. Se não quiser ser perseguido, é melhor entrar para Slytherin!

Então, com a ajuda de Remus na organização, cada criança que queria concorrer ficou com um adulto ou alguém mais velho. Harry com Severus, Arthur com Ron, Neville com Bill, Timmy (depois de desamarrado) com seu papai, Ginny com Molly e Julia aceitou correr com Charlie. Hagrid tinha se oferecido para correr com Julia, mas a menina tinha morrido de medo de cair e ser esmagada pelo grandalhão. Fred e George optaram por correr juntos.

Harry estava todo orgulhoso. Ele ia concorrer ao lado de seu Papai Severus. Aliás, seu papai estava distribuindo olhares inamistosos para os Weasleys em geral e para os gêmeos em particular. Aparentemente, eles já tinham fama antes mesmo de entrar em Hogwarts.

Remus soou um apito.

– Preparar! Prontos? Largar!


	5. Justo o que eu queria

**Capítulo 5 – Justo o que eu queria**

A corrida de três pernas fechou a festa de aniversário de Harry com chave de ouro. Ao menos, para o garoto, que venceu a corrida com seu Papai Severus, apesar de Bill e Neville terem ficado bem perto o tempo todo! Harry se divertiu a valer com as brincadeiras.

Depois Harry abriu os presentes e agradeceu a todos, como seu Papai Severus o tinha ensinado. Ele ganhou um ioiô berrante (que ele prometeu só usar fora de casa), um jogo de tintas mágicas para desenhar, um livro para colorir, um jogo de bolas de Quidditch (modelo infantil), jogo de memória, uma caixa para guardar as figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate, dragões de brinquedo e um segundo kit de poções. E então seu Papai Severus chegou perto dele e disse:

– Antes de cantarmos parabéns, tem mais um presente, Harry. Esse é meu e de seu pai.

– Mas eu já ganhei o jogo de tintas mágicas.

– Sim, eu sei. Mas quisemos lhe dar mais um presente, Harry. Se você não quiser, pode devolver.

– Não! Obrigado, Papai.

Ele pegou o pacote longo e fino e franziu o rostinho. Não podia ser!... Desembrulhou rapidamente, rasgando papel e então confirmou, os olhos arregalados atrás dos óculos:

– Uma vassoura...

– É uma Shooting Star para crianças. Você não vai voar tão alto quanto Charlie nem Bill, mas espero que se divirta no ar.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. As demais crianças imediatamente o cercaram, maravilhadas. Uma vassoura era caro, Harry sabia disso. O que ele não sabia era que seus papais estavam economizando o ano todo para lhe dar a vassoura de aniversário.

Os amiguinhos estavam abismados:

– Puxa, Harry! Uma vassoura...!

– Os alunos de Hogwarts só podem ter vassouras próprias no segundo ano!

– É uma vassoura parecida com a do meu primo...! Meu tio também teve uma parecida!

– Depois posso andar nela, Harry?

De repente, Harry largou a vassoura e se agarrou a seu Papai Severus, abraçando-o bem forte:

– Muito obrigado, Papai! Eu gostei muito, muito mesmo! Era justamente o que eu queria de aniversário! E eu nunca tinha ganhado presente de aniversário! Meu primeiro presente foi justamente o que eu queria! Obrigado, papai!

Molly Weasley discretamente enxugou os olhos, e Severus sugeriu:

– Por que não vai dizer obrigado a seu pai Remus? O presente é dele também, afinal.

– Tá!

E correu para fazer isso mesmo. Agarrou Remus com força e indagou:

– Posso andar nela, papai?

Severus cortou o barato:

– Ninguém vai andar em vassoura nenhuma antes de cantar parabéns e comer bolo com sorvete. Nós já vamos servir.

– Posso ir com a minha vassoura cantar parabéns?

– Pode, sim. Mas vamos agora. Vamos todos, por favor. Está na hora de cantar parabéns.

Os convidados se dirigiram para a mesa que os elfos haviam arrumado durante as corridas, e viram o bolo decorado na forma de um grande Snitch, cujas asas batiam suavemente, e sete velas mágicas. O bolo dominava a mesa, mas havia pratinhos e copinhos coloridos para todos, bem como chapéus de papelão. O primeiro a pegar o chapéu e colocar na cabeça, claro, foi Albus Dumbledore.

Remus colocou uma cadeirinha para Harry subir e acendeu as velas com a varinha. Todos cantaram "Parabéns a Você" para Harry, que esperou o sinal de Severus para fazer um desejo e soprar as velinhas. Ele desejou que esse dia não acabasse, mas não falou para ninguém, porque se não, o desejo não seria atendido.

O bolo foi partido e era de chocolate, o favorito de Harry. Também foi servido sorvete junto com o bolo. As crianças adoraram as guloseimas, mas Harry logo chamou todas para brincarem com a vassoura. Remus foi supervisionar a diversão, especialmente porque Harry nunca andara sozinho de vassoura. Mas ele era um natural: assim que montou, já saiu zunindo, o danadinho. Então, Remus estabeleceu os limites: não podiam voar na Floresta nem sobre o lago. Hagrid se ofereceu para vigiar os menores.

A Shooting Star Younger Series era uma vassoura que não era tão veloz quanto as profissionais e tinha um teto de vôo de apenas 2 metros acima do solo. Severus observou o filho cortando o céu e desconfiou que muito em breve Harry estaria exigindo uma vassoura mais rápida e de maior altitude.

Finalmente, ainda que tarde, por ser verão, o dia começou a morrer, e os convidados começaram a ir embora. Remus tinha preparado prendas como lembrancinhas da festa: um saquinho com brinquedinhos Muggle e doces bruxos, além de um cartãozinho lembrando que Harry fazia aniversário dia 31 de julho. O saquinho de Neville era especial, porque tinha o presente de aniversário que Harry escolhera.

Mas na hora que os Weasleys iam embora, Severus disse a Harry:

– Harry, eu falei com a mãe do Ron e a avó de Neville e convidei os dois para dormirem hoje aqui em Hogwarts. Assim vocês podem brincar amanhã. Você gostaria disso?

– Dormir aqui? No meu quarto?

– Isso mesmo. Vocês podem brincar de casinha.

– É barraca, papai! – Harry revirou os olhos.

– Que seja. Vamos ver o que a mãe do Ron diz?

Remus estava com Molly, que sorriu:

– É claro que Ron pode ficar, se ele quiser. O que diz, Ronnie?

– Oba! – fez o ruivinho. – Quero, sim!

– Mas ele não trouxe nada para o pernoite – disse Molly. – Nem roupas, nem nada.

– Não se preocupe com isso – disse Remus. – Podemos transfigurar alguma roupa de Harry.

– Então está bem. Ron, quero que se comporte e obedeça aos pais de Harry.

Molly ainda teve que explicar para Ginny por que ela não podia ficar com Ron e dormir no quarto de Harry.

A conversa com Augusta Longbottom foi diferente. Ela encheu Neville de recomendações e disse que iria levá-lo de volta se ele incomodasse qualquer um em Hogwarts. Harry sabia que a avó de seu melhor amigo era severa, mas não tanto. Neville prometeu seguir todas as recomendações. Ele estava ansioso pela noitada.

Severus suspirou, intimamente perguntando a si mesmo se aquela tinha sido uma grande idéia.

Tudo indicava que o dia seguinte seria bem movimentado. Mas Severus não tinha idéia do quanto.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Depois que o último dos convidados se dirigiu ao ponto de Aparatação, Remus recolheu os três garotos, dizendo:

– O sol está se pondo e está na hora de entrarmos no castelo. Harry, explique por que eles não devem andar sozinhos pelo castelo.

– Tem fantasmas! – explicou Harry, fazendo Neville arregalar os olhos. – E Peeves! Ele é um poltergeist. E se o Sr. Filch pegar vocês, estarão em encrencas!

– Isso mesmo – reforçou Remus. – Agora que não é época de aulas, o castelo está mais vazio, e os fantasmas podem se sentir solitários, querendo alguém para conversar.

Albus Dumbledore chegou nesse momento:

– Remus, meu rapaz! Preciso dar meus parabéns a você e a Severus. Festa maravilhosa! Há décadas eu não me divertia tanto.

– Obrigado, Albus. Acho que as pessoas se divertiram também.

– Harry, o que me diz? – perguntou o diretor. – Foi uma festa divertida, não? Vocês também concordam, meninos?

– Foi a melhor festa! – disse Ron. – Muito boa!

– É! – concordou Neville. – Eu nunca tinha ido a uma festa tão legal.

– Eu adorei minha festa, papai.

– Agradeça também ao Prof. Dumbledore. Ele concordou em ceder Hogwarts para a festa, emprestou os doceiros e ainda falou com o povo que mora no lago para deixar a gente brincar na água.

– Obrigado, diretor.

– Ah, Harry, não tem do que agradecer. Eu adorei! Já estou ansioso pela próxima.

Severus chegou, anunciando:

– As lonas já foram guardadas, bem como as mesas e cadeiras. Gostaria de agradecer sua ajuda, diretor. Os elfos foram impecáveis. Merecem elogios.

– Farei questão de transmitir seus cumprimentos, Severus. Eles apreciarão.

– Excelente! – disse Remus, dirigindo-se aos três. – Então, vamos às masmorras?

Neville arregalou os olhos, tremendo de medo. Harry riu alto:

– É onde eu moro! Vamos!

Ele já queria correr, e Severus lembrou:

– Harry, nada de correr pelos corredores!

Ainda assim, os três já estavam adiante, tagarelando todos ao mesmo tempo. Severus revirou os olhos. Ia ser uma longa noite.


	6. Dose tripla

**Capítulo 6 – Dose tripla**

Ao contrário das expectativas do jovem Mestre de Poções, os três garotos mal agüentaram brincar durante uma hora depois que chegaram aos aposentos. O dia inteiro de atividades e brincadeiras deixou os três mortinhos. Eles nem quiseram jantar. Foram para a cama, brincar de barraca, e uns 50 minutos depois, quando não havia mais barulho no quarto de Harry, Severus encontrou os três adormecidos na cama, juntos. Ajeitou-os, pôs um feitiço de monitoramento e deixou uma luz indireta, para os outros dois não se sentirem temerosos de acordar num lugar escuro.

– E então? – perguntou Remus, já na cama.

– Como você previu: os três apagaram totalmente. Pensei que eles fossem resistir um pouco mais, depois de todo o açúcar que ingeriram. Mas não. Eu os cobri, e ninguém acordou.

– Eles devem dormir direto até amanhã cedo. Fez um feitiço só para a gente ficar tranqüilo?

– Sim. Se um deles levantar, saberemos.

– Eles dificilmente vão acordar durante a noite – garantiu Remus, enquanto Severus trocava de roupa para entrar na cama. – Mas de manhã cedo vão acordar cheios de energia.

– Amanhã lidaremos com isso – Severus se enfiou embaixo das cobertas. – Aparentemente, a festa foi um sucesso.

– Sim – Remus se abraçou a ele e beijou-o. – Graças a meu marido talentoso.

– Você também merece elogios. Reparou como Harry estava feliz?

– Ele estava positivamente radiante. E a carinha dele quando recebeu a vassoura?

– Valeu a pena todo esse trabalho, não?

– Totalmente. Você tem as melhores idéias, Severus. Nunca vi Harry tão feliz.

– Podemos começar a pensar no aniversário do ano que vem.

– No que está pensando?

– Em economizar para viajarmos para fora do país. Férias bruxas. Talvez para aquele santuário de dragões na Romênia.

– Albus ficará decepcionado se não tiver festa.

– Podemos dar uma, então. Mas uma pequena.

– Sem pressa, Severus. Temos um ano para organizar. Agora por favor, vamos dormir. Algo me diz que amanhã, com esses três, será um longo dia.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Severus e Remus não tinham prática de tomar conta de três crianças ao mesmo tempo, mas até que se saíram muito bem em vestir e alimentá-los. Combinaram de tomar conta deles em turnos: Severus pegaria a parte da manhã, e Remus ficaria à tarde.

O trio mal podia esperar para chegar até lá fora. A brincadeira era voar de vassoura, e eles queriam brincar no grande gramado perto da quadra de Quidditch. Severus levou um livro. Um livro grosso.

– Vocês têm que ficar na minha vista o tempo todo. Lembrem-se: se eu posso vê-los, vocês podem me ver. Então, se não me virem, é porque estão errados, entenderam?

– Sim, Prof. Snape.

– Então podem ir.

Os três saíram correndo, Harry gritando:

– Corrida! Quem chegar primeiro perto do estádio ganha!

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Seu filho era mesmo muito competitivo. Mas os outros dois aceitaram o desafio e lá se foram, correndo, os gritinhos chegando como música a seus ouvidos.

Ele abriu o livro e olhou o sol de verão. Até que não era uma tarefa ruim, cuidar de crianças que sabiam como se entreter.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

– Podemos voar em turnos – sugeriu Harry. – Eu vou primeiro!

– Mas até você voltar, a gente fica parado! – reclamou Ron.

– Podemos correr! Apostar uma corrida.

– Contra uma vassoura? – Neville não acreditou. – Não temos chance!

– Essa vassoura não é de gente grande – explicou Harry. – Acho que dá para apostar corrida com ela. Aí quem ganhar pode dar uma volta na vassoura!

Eles brincaram durante um tempo assim, mas Harry começou a achar sua vassoura muito lenta. Ele tinha na mente as imagens das partidas de Quidditch, com as vassouras cortando o céu, lá em cima no alto. A sua vassoura nem chegava perto do céu. O menino estava frustrado e tentava fazer a vassoura ir mais alto.

– Puxa!... Eu queria voar que nem o Charlie e o Bill...

– Mas eles são grandes! – argumentou Ron. – Têm 14, 16 anos. Ainda falta muito tempo até a gente ficar daquele tamanho.

– Aí a gente vai poder voar de vassoura grande, que vai lá bem alto! E vou poder entrar no time de Quidditch! – Harry tentou dar um mortal, mas a vassoura não obedeceu. – Droga. Ela não vai mais alto.

Ron sugeriu:

– Dá para fazer oitos. Sabe, assim, tipo ziguezague!

Neville deu uma risada e cobriu a boca:

– Eu fico tonto!

Harry tentava ir mais alto, sem sucesso. Ele olhava os passarinhos voando e imaginava que um dia poderia apostar corrida com eles. Ou ir tão alto que ia dar para ver as árvores da Floresta Proibida!

– Ia ser legal – falou em voz baixa.

Neville notou uma coisa e observou:

– Harry, você tá indo para longe. Seu pai vai brigar.

– Ele ainda pode me ver! – gritou Harry, fazendo um oito acima dos amigos.

Mas Harry estava arriscando e ele sabia disso. Eles estavam mesmo longe, e dali a qualquer minuto, seu Papai Severus iria berrar para eles ficarem mais perto. Ele olhou para os arbustos ali perto e imaginou estar voando acima da Floresta Proibida, bem alto, pertinho do céu, como se fosse grande que nem Bill Weasley.

Harry ficou de olho nos arbustos e de repente dois olhos que pareciam ser amarelos o encararam de volta. O garoto piscou, e uma cabeça preta imensa pareceu emergir de dentro dos arbustos, pulando num corpo ágil e preto, de músculos treinados e pêlo emaranhado, uma bocarra cheia de presas se abrindo, ele podia ver a saliva dos grandes dentes.

Harry não teve tempo de gritar.

Harry não teve tempo para coisa alguma antes que o animal atacasse.


	7. Na boca da fera

**Capítulo 7 – Na boca da fera**

Imerso em seu livro, Severus reparava no alarido dos garotos ao fundo, uma habilidade que todo pai adquire naturalmente, prestando atenção nos filhos mesmo fazendo outra coisa. Mas o berro de Neville não era balbúrdia de brincadeira, e sim um grito de terror muito real.

Num impulso, Severus largou o livro e correu a toda velocidade para a direção do grito. Os garotos estavam do outro lado da quadra de Quidditch. Ao longe, ele viu Ron e Neville. Abraçados. Gritando o mais alto que seus pequenos pulmões permitiam.

– Harry!

Os dois se viraram para ele, tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Severus chegou perto deles e gritou:

– Parem de berrar! Onde está Harry?

Os meninos tremiam feito vara verde sob seus braços, notou Severus. Neville já tinha o rosto lavado de lágrimas, e o menino Weasley estava de boca aberta, chorando sem fazer um único ruído.

– C-ca-cachorro!... – conseguiu gritar Neville, apontando para os arbustos. – Ca-cachorr-rrão! Nas árvores! Pulou e pegou ele!

Ron assentiu, ainda de boca aberta.

Severus sentiu milhões de pensamentos tenebrosos em sua mente. Ele teve que fazer um esforço consciente e penoso para afastá-los todos de sua mente e se concentrar em proteger as crianças. Não eram suas crianças, mas elas precisavam de proteção.

– Voltem imediatamente para o castelo! Quero que alertem Remus! Peçam socorro!

Os dois assentiram e correram sem sequer protestar. Severus imediatamente tirou sua varinha e caminhou cuidadosamente na direção que Neville apontara.

Ele logo descobriu a vassoura de Harry largada no chão. Intacta.

Mas nada de Harry.

– Harry!! HARRY!!

O último grito de Severus foi tão alto, tão desesperado, que ecoou longe, espantando pássaros de árvores. Infelizmente, nenhum tinha qualquer notícia de Harry.

"_Onde você está, filho?",_ pensou Severus, desesperado.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Harry abriu os olhos e viu-se num lugar totalmente estranho. Havia teias de aranha por todo o lado e muita poeira. Mas o sol entrava por frestas de janela, mostrando um lugar ainda mais empoeirado do que o túnel que ele encontrara dentro de seu armário no ano passado.

– Eu não vou machucar você.

A voz rouca do homem fez o menino pular e encolher-se na direção oposta de onde viera a voz. Ele olhou o homem: era sujo, de unhas compridas, vestindo uns farrapos, com longos cabelos emaranhados e barba longa, mas não limpa e tratada como a do Prof. Dumbledore. Era o tipo de pessoa que a tia Petúnia chamava de vagabundo imprestável.

– Não vou machucar, não. Não precisa ter medo

Harry se afastou ainda mais dele, tremendo, mal podendo respirar de tanto medo. O homem tentou se aproximar. Harry tentou se afastar ainda mais e perguntou:

– Cadê meu pai?

– Não sei.

A voz do homem era rouca, mas era baixa. Ele não parecia bravo com Harry.

– Onde é aqui?

– Este é um lugar seguro. Pelo menos por enquanto. Mas posso sentir o cheiro de Moony em você, e ele logo vai ligar os fatos e virá atrás de você.

Ele não entendia o que aquele homem falava. Por que ele tinha roubado Harry? Ele não era do Ministério.

– Eu quero ir para casa. Por favor, me leve de volta. Meus papais vão ficar preocupados comigo. Meu Papai Severus fica muito nervoso se não consegue me achar.

– Ah, isso não posso fazer – disse o homem, que realmente parecia sentir. – Desculpe. Seu Papai Severus vai ter que esperar.

Harry estava prendendo o choro. Ele não queria chorar feito um bebezinho na frente do homem. Ele tinha derrotado os Aurores no Ministério! Droga, Harry estava com tanto medo que ele começava a ficar com raiva.

– Me leve de volta! – O menino gritou de repente. – Meus papais são bruxos, sabia? Eles vão ficar muito bravos e vão botar um feitiço ruim em você se não me levar de volta agora mesmo!

Por um minuto, Harry ficou com medo da reação do homem. Mas inesperadamente, o homem jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada.

– Agora sei que você é mesmo filho de James. Não importa o que o jornal diga, nem quem o tenha adotado!

Harry ficou curioso:

– Você conhece meu papai James? Quem é você?

O homem o encarou e agora ele parecia bem menos assustador. Ele tinha olhos grandes e pareciam tão tristes.

– Você não sabe, Harry?

– Você sabe meu nome?

– Eu sei tudo sobre você. E eu ajudei seu pai a escolher seu nome. Ele queria dar o nome de seu avô e você não iria gostar. Carreguei você no colo, fazia cócegas nos seus pezinhos.

– E você conheceu minha mamãe também?

– Conheci Lily, conheci James. E Lupin. Ou achei que conhecia. Era um bom amigo. E conheci Severus também.

– Mas se você era amigo do meu Papai Remus, por que você me roubou?

Harry se lembrou de como Remus ficara nervoso e de como Severus ficara apavorado quando ele sumira. Agora era pior ainda, porque Harry não estava escondido e sim tinha sido levado por um cachorro gigante. Aliás, onde estava o cachorro?

Aquilo era tão estranho. Harry não entendia nada, só que ele estava longe de seus papais. Ele não gostava de ficar longe deles.

– Harry, eu não vou machucá-lo. Eu prometi, não foi?

– Por favor... – O garoto de sete anos sentiu seu controle falhando, e as lágrimas começavam a se acumular nos olhinhos verdes. – Eu quero meu papai... Por favor, moço, me leva de volta.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

– Era um cachorro enorme! Preto! Os olhos vermelhos! – dizia Neville, as lágrimas escorrendo enquanto Madame Pomfrey limpava o seu rosto. – Ele pulou bem alto e agarrou a roupa do Harry! Depois sumiu...

Ron ainda estava tremendo, soluçando. Ele finalmente tinha recuperado a voz e disse, bem baixinho:

– Eu acho que ele vai comer o Harry...

– Isso é uma bobagem, meu jovem – garantiu Madame Pomfrey. – Harry vai ser achado a qualquer momento. Temos todos os professores disponíveis nisso.

Ela olhou para o Prof. Dumbledore, que tentava manter-se confiante. Mas tanto o diretor quanto a enfermeira estavam terrivelmente preocupados.

A chegada da Profª McGonagall atraiu a atenção de todos. Ela veio a passos rápidos, um tanto ofegante, mas muito tensa:

– Todas as entradas do castelo estão fechadas, diretor. Todos os professores presentes estão no esforço de busca.

Madame Pomfrey quis saber:

– Você viu o Prof. Snape, Minerva?

– Pobre Severus, está fora de si. Ele está procurando com Hagrid. Fang está tentando farejar o cheiro do cão, mas tudo indica que ele perdeu o rastro nos arbustos que margeiam o caminho para o castelo.

Aquilo intrigou Dumbledore:

– O caminho para o castelo, você disse? Não estava na direção da Floresta Proibida?

– Não, segundo Fang. Mas o pobre animal está muito triste, segundo Hagrid, porque ele parece confuso. Isso me fez deduzir, Albus, que provavelmente não se trata de um cão qualquer, e sim de uma criatura mágica.

– Eu concordo com você, Minerva. E o jovem Remus?

– Ele está do outro lado da quadra, com o Prof. Flitwick.

O Prof. Dumbledore rapidamente galvanizou-se em ação.

– Madame Pomfrey, por favor, mantenha as crianças aqui. Eu vou testar uma teoria.


	8. Equipes de buscas

NA - Reviewers, vocês percebem que se assinarem como anônimos, eu não posso responder à review, certo? Então, beijo para vocês!!

Vamos à fic.

**Capítulo 8 – Equipes de busca**

Hagrid segurava a correia com força, porque o grande cão parecia enlouquecido e confuso.

– Fang, como você não consegue uma pista? Vamos lá, rapaz, você é melhor farejador da redondeza! Não me decepcione!

Severus estava adiante, a varinha nervosa lançando feitiços localizadores na direção da Floresta Proibida. Ele procurava não pensar nas coisas que sua mente trazia, nas imagens que apareciam diante de seus olhos. Remus estava adiante, fazendo a mesma coisa.

_"Harry, onde você está, filho?"_

Todos tentavam imaginar que fera poderia ter vindo da Floresta para pegar Harry tão próximo de Hogwarts. Ron Weasley e Neville tinham avisado o pessoal no castelo imediatamente e agora estavam sob cuidados de Madame Pomfrey. Eles estavam tão assustados que ela provavelmente daria algum tipo de poção suave para tentar tirá-los do choque.

Mas as coisas não pareciam nada boas. Hagrid veio com Fang até Severus, o enorme cão com olhos tristes.

– Lamento, Professor. Acho que a situação é pior do que pensávamos.

– O que está dizendo, Hagrid?

– Tenho certeza de que estamos lidando com uma criatura mágica. Caso contrário, Fang teria pegado o cheiro. Ele tem um faro que não se detém por nada, seja na terra ou até na água.

– Hagrid, por favor, chame o diretor. Ele pode nos dar alguma luz. Talvez ele possa falar com os centauros, pedir que nos ajudem.

O gigante saiu correndo, o cão latindo a segui-lo. Severus continuou com o feitiço, mais do que nunca tentando se concentrar para afastar os maus pensamentos. Ele podia ver imagens nítidas do corpinho mutilado no chão da floresta, em meio às árvores, ensangüentado, os óculos quebrados...

Severus chacoalhou a cabeça para afastar a imagem e viu Remus se aproximando, uma expressão preocupada.

– Alguma sorte?

Remus fez sinal negativo com a cabeça:

– Nada. E por aqui?

– Não avançamos muito. – Severus evitou olhar para Remus. – Mas vamos achá-lo.

– Sim – concordou o lobisomem, com voz trêmula. – Ele está bem, Severus. Eu sei que está.

– Deveríamos ter renovado o feitiço localizador. Ou ter dado a ele outra chave de portal! Ele saberia o que fazer.

– Severus, não se culpe. Ninguém poderia ter imaginado uma coisa assim.

– Mas deveríamos, Remus! É nossa responsabilidade. Nós baixamos a guarda, e aí estão as conseqüências.

Remus ia responder, mas uma voz ao longe chamou:

– Severus! Remus!

A voz ao longe era do diretor, e Severus teve que presumir que o Prof. Dumbledore tinha se encontrado com Hagrid no meio do caminho. Os dois vinham correndo.

– Diretor, alguma novidade?

– Não, Severus. Mas acho que Remus pode nos ajudar.

– Eu? Como?

– Aqui foi o local onde Fang perdeu o rastro do cão, não? Você não acha muito perto da passagem secreta até o Shrieking Shack?

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Severus imediatamente olhou para o Salgueiro Lutador, que estava à direita. Será que o diretor estava sugerindo que a fera teria tomado o túnel até a cabana mais mal-afamada da Inglaterra? Como seria possível?

– Mas como a fera conheceria o túnel? – quis saber Severus.

– Não sei o que pensar – admitiu Dumbledore. – Mas talvez Remus saiba. Afinal, você sabe muito sobre o local.

– Mas... mas... Não entendo...

Dumbledore o encarou, os olhos azuis brilhando:

– Pense, Remus. Junte os fatos: um cão imenso agarra Harry. Foge, mas não para a Floresta, e sim para cá, para o castelo, bem perto do Salgueiro Lutador... Talvez rumo ao Shrieking Shack. Não sei o que pensar, mas você conhece o local, talvez possa saber de algo...

Foi quando Remus perdeu a cor no rosto. Ele sentiu a respiração falhar e por isso sussurrou, sem ar:

– Oh, Merlin... Um cão, claro! Mas… não pode ser…! Eu pensei que... que fosse algo da Floresta...

Severus o encarou, incrédulo:

– Remus? Você sabe algo sobre isso? Remus, fale comigo!

– Não pode ser…!

– Não pode ser o quê? – Severus estava com a mão coçando para tirá-lo do estado de choque. – Fale alguma coisa!

Mas Remus tremia todo e sacudiu a cabeça firmemente:

– Não! Não é verdade! Não é verdade, ele está em Azkaban, ele não pode estar aqui!

– Quem? – Severus estava exasperado, mas não a ponto de não ligar os fatos. – Sirius Black...?

Hagrid soltou uma exclamação:

– Sirius Black! Ele está em Azkaban!

De repente, Severus teve um flashback, uma imagem do passado que se juntou a várias passando diante de seus olhos. O Salgueiro, Sirius, uma noite horrível...

– É isso mesmo, Remus?– indagou Dumbledore, curioso. – É Sirius Black? Mas o que ele tem a ver com um cão gigante?

Remus sentiu a garganta seca, de repente, por isso ele precisou engolir antes de responder:

– Ele é um animago.

Choque indescritível se abateu sobre Severus. Ele olhou seu marido como se não pudesse reconhecê-lo. O choque era tamanho que ele não ouviu a exclamação horrorizada de Hagrid e o comentário de Dumbledore, surpreso.

Em um segundo, ele se recuperou e começou a correr para o Salgueiro. Remus gritou, indo atrás dele:

– Severus, não! Não pode ser ele, não pode!

Severus continuou correndo, e Remus alcançou-o, segurando-lhe o braço. Severus livrou-se com um safanão, apontando-lhe a varinha, os olhos negros brilhando de ódio.

– Severus, por favor...

– Eu não posso falar com você agora – rosnou o ex-Death Eater. – Agora eu preciso achar Harry. Quando for a hora, trataremos disso.

Remus sentiu seu coração se partir ao ver o tom agressivo de seu marido. O passado parecia tê-los apanhado de calças curtas.

Severus chegou até o Salgueiro e apontou a varinha:

– _Immobulus_!

Os galhos da árvore tão rebelde se imobilizaram e Severus apertou a base, pensando apenas que seu filho estava em poder de um assassino em massa. Sirius Black em pessoa tinha Harry. Era bem verdade que, se Black quisesse matar Harry, ele o teria estraçalhado em sua forma canina. Portanto, era razoável presumir que Harry ainda estava vivo.

Era só isso que Severus tinha para se manter são.

Com a traição de Remus, ele tinha que se agarrar em algo para não se entregar ao ódio e ao desespero.


	9. O passado pelo pé

**Capítulo 9 – O passado pelo pé**

Harry sabia que se estivesse em casa, estaria levando a maior bronca de seus pais. Mas ele não tinha lenço, por isso ele limpara o nariz e o rosto na manga de sua camisa. Papai Severus teria ralhado se visse.

Só que, no momento, ele estava assustado demais para pedir um lenço ao homem sujo. Harry achou que o homem não ia se importar.

O homem parecia triste, reparou Harry, embora ele não quisesse lhe fazer mal. Mas o homem estava angustiado. Harry lembrou-se de que seu Papai Severus também deveria estar muito angustiado. E Papai Remus também! Eles provavelmente estavam procurando por todos os lugares.

Ele recomeçou a chorar.

– Por favor...

– Oh, Harry... – O homem disse, e ele tentou aproximar a mão magra e muito suja de Harry, com unhas grandes e escuras. – Por favor, Harry, não chore. Eu não quis assustar você. Olhe... Eu prometo levá-lo de volta.

Aquilo fez Harry piscar bem forte para olhar para ele. O homem deu de ombros e falou baixinho:

– Eu só queria olhar. Eu sabia que era seu aniversário, e eu vi... Mas hoje você estava tão feliz, voando em sua vassoura, tão parecido com James, e eu quis agarrar você e ficar com você. Proteger você. Cuidar de você.

– Meus papais cuidam de mim. Eles me protegem.

– Eles fazem isso, Harry? Eles cuidam de você?

Harry fungou. A voz do homem estava tremendo. Agora Harry percebia que o homem não queria mesmo fazer mal a ele. Mas ele estava muito, muito triste.

– Sim. Eles são meus papais e eles me querem muito, mesmo quando eu me meto em encrenca.

– E seus pais... eles não assustam você? Severus não é mau com você?

– Não, nunca! – Então ele se lembrou. – Bom, uma vez ele ficou muito bravo, mas foi porque eu entrei no túnel e ele não conseguia me achar e aí ele ficou muito nervoso. Ele vai ficar tão nervoso agora!

O homem parecia prestar muita atenção no rosto de Harry.

– Ele não faz você chorar? Ele ama você?

– Não. Ele me ama e eu amo ele. E o Papai Remus também. Papai Severus conta histórias para mim, sabe, para eu dormir. Eu sou o garoto deles. Antes eu não era de ninguém.

– Você era, sim. Era de Lily e James. E meu. Você era nosso garoto, Harry. Nós amamos você tanto.

Harry olhou para o homem, e, em seu coração, sentiu pena dele. Sentiu que ele era sozinho.

– Você parece tanto com seu pai... menos os olhos. São de sua mãe.

– Eu tenho uma foto dela. – Ele tentou sorrir para ver se o homem ficava mais feliz. – Na lareira. Com o Papai James.

O homem tentou sorrir e passou a mão no cabelo de Harry.

– Merlin, você parece James...

De repente, o homem parou o que fazia, olhou para o lado e ficou de pé, em alerta:

– Agora preciso ir. Eles estão vindo. Posso ouvi-los. Eles vêm buscá-lo, Harry.

– Meus papais também estão vindo?

O homem assentiu:

– Quando eles chegarem, diga que eu estarei vigiando. Vou observar você, entende, Harry? Vou ficar por perto para ter certeza de que você vai estar seguro. Diga isso.

– Tá.

Harry não conseguia ouvir nada além de seu próprio sangue nos ouvidos e seu coraçãozinho batendo acelerado. Seus papais estavam chegando! Ele ia voltar para casa, ia ficar seguro com seus papais!

Então, diante dos olhos de Harry, o homem sujo se transformou no imenso cão. O cachorro olhou para Harry com atenção. Então, ele deu um pulo imenso para chegar à porta e de lá sumir.

Foi quando Harry ouviu os barulhos abaixo.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

– Papai! Papai! Aqui!

A voz de Harry fez as pernas de Severus se acelerarem ainda mais no local abandonado, cheio de poeira e teias de aranha. Assim ele não teve tempo de imaginar nenhuma cena medonha ou repugnante. Foram segundos longos e intermináveis, mas felizmente depois desses segundos, ele viu Harry, empoeirado, sujo e com o rosto lavado de lágrimas, descendo de uma cama cheia de pó e correndo para ele.

A sensação de alívio ao apertá-lo em seus braços, mesmo que ele pudesse sentir os soluços no corpinho magro, fez Severus cair de joelhos no local. Ele soltou um fôlego que não se lembrava de ter prendido e cheirou o cabelo do garoto, reconhecendo os aromas. Sentiu os braços de Harry o agarrarem no pescoço, segurando-o para se sentir seguro.

– Oh, Harry, meu filho...

– Pa-p-pai, d-desculpe! – Harry soluçou. – Eu não queria ir longe, eu estava olhando...

– Está tudo bem – Severus tentou acalmá-lo. – Está tudo bem agora.

E estava tudo bem. Harry estava em seus braços, estava salvo, e Severus não quis pensar em mais nada. Eles se abraçaram de novo, e Severus finalmente indagou:

– Você está bem?

Foi quando Remus e Dumbledore chegaram. Harry olhou seu Papai Remus e chamou:

– Papai Remus!

Harry não largou Severus para se jogar na direção de Remus. O lobisomem o apertou contra si, fazendo um abraço triplo. Dumbledore suspirou, ofegante:

– Graças ao bom Merlin, você está bem, rapazinho.

– Eu fiquei com medo – Harry limpou a face molhada, mas só espalhou mais sujeira. – Chorei feito um bebezinho.

– Você está machucado?

– Não – respondeu Harry. – O homem não me machucou.

– Homem? – repetiu Dumbledore.

O diretor sentou na cama e sorriu para Harry, tentando recuperar o fôlego:

– Estou velho demais para isso, Harry. Diga-me, que homem?

– O homem que vira cachorro.

Remus soltou uma exclamação, e Harry arregalou os olhos:

– Papai Remus, você falou uma palavra feia!

Severus indagou:

– O que o homem fez?

– Ele disse que não queria me assustar. Disse que queria me proteger, mas eu falei que você fazia isso, papai. – Harry franziu o cenho. – Ele falou um monte de coisas.

– E... ele machucou você? Ficou bravo com você?

Harry só disse não com a cabeça, e Severus sentiu nova onda de alívio, apertando o menino em seus braços. Harry encostou a cabeça no seu ombro e voltou a verter lágrimas, mas provavelmente eram apenas fruto de alívio emocional.

– Vamos voltar para Hogwarts e avisar a todos que encontramos Harry, são e salvo – aconselhou Dumbledore. – Madame Pomfrey pode dar uma olhada em Harry.

Severus se ergueu com Harry no colo, e seus olhos finalmente encontraram o marido. Remus parecia devastado e tentou dizer:

– Eu juro, Severus, se eu soubesse que Sirius tinha fugido, eu...

Severus interrompeu-o, seco:

– Mais tarde conversaremos.

– Sim, há muito a falar – ajuntou Dumbledore, quando o grupo desceu as escadas do velho casebre. – Inclusive com a direção de Azkaban.


	10. O pequeno grande herói

**Capítulo 10 – Pequeno grande herói**

– Harry!!

O grito foi de Ron, ao ver Harry entrando na enfermaria nos braços do pai. Incrível como em pouco tempo Ron tinha se apegado ao garoto. Neville também correu até a porta. Os dois garotos estavam com os olhos arregalados.

Madame Pomfrey também foi até eles.

– Severus! Graças a Deus vocês o encontraram! Traga-o para cá.

– Ele está bem, Poppy.

– Deixe que eu veja isso por mim mesma.

Remus falou aos garotos, enquanto Poppy e Severus levavam Harry a outro cubículo:

– Harry está bem, meninos. Ele só está assustado. Depois ele fala com vocês.

– Como o cachorro não comeu ele? – indagou Ron.

– É uma longa história. Agora acho que vamos chamar seus pais e a avó de Neville. Nós encontramos Harry, mas o cachorrão ainda está solto.

– Ah, Sr. Lupin, nós temos mesmo que ir embora? – indagou Neville. – A gente queria ver o Harry...

– Não, não precisam. Mas eu vou falar com Molly e sua avó. Harry deve estar com fome, e ele precisa de um banho. Mais tarde vocês podem falar com ele, tá bom?

Depois que Harry estava alimentado e limpo, ele não quis se separar de seu papai Severus, mas a poção calmante no almoço começou a fazer efeito no meio da reunião no escritório de Dumbledore. Ele dormiu no colo de Severus.

– Não há dúvida que Sirius Black foi o autor disso tudo – anunciou Dumbledore. – Mas ainda há muito que precisamos esclarecer.

– Como ele escapou? Ninguém escapa de Azkaban!

– Os guardas não sabiam que ele era um animago.

– Como não sabiam? – indagou Remus, incrédulo. – Eles o prenderam por quase seis anos! Como deixaram escapar agora?

– Por que você não mencionou isso antes? – quis saber Severus. – Se você sabia que Black tinha essa capacidade, por que não avisou?

O lobisomem confessou:

– Não pensei que isso fosse ajudá-lo a escapar de Azkaban.

Dumbledore suavemente interferiu:

– Remus me explicou o motivo por ter mantido segredo desse fato. Falei com Cornelius, e ele manteve contato com Azkaban. A prisão não sabia que Sirius Black tinha escapado. Ou que ele fosse um animago.

– Como isso pode ser possível?

– É possível, se os guardas forem Dementadores. Eles calculam que Sirius tenha passado muito tempo como cão. Como vocês sabem, os Dementadores são, na realidade, cegos. Acharam que Sirius, enquanto cão, estava enlouquecendo. Quando ele sumiu, imaginaram que ele tivesse morrido, mas foram incapazes de localizar o corpo. Por isso não comunicaram ao Ministério, imaginando que tivessem perdido um morto, não um vivo. Cornelius assegurou que um inquérito será aberto.

Severus ajeitou Harry, que estava adormecido no seu colo, e disse:

– Só não entendo por que ele resolveu fugir só agora. Se ele vem enganando os Dementadores há tantos anos, poderia ter saído há muito tempo. Por que só agora resolveu fugir?

– Quanto a isso, só se pode especular – suspirou o diretor. – Mas na cela dele foi encontrado um velho exemplar do _Profeta Diário_, um do ano passado, que estampava na capa a matéria sobre Harry Potter em Hogwarts, com seus dois pais.

– Então ele veio mesmo atrás de Harry...

– Mas não para machucá-lo, obviamente – ressaltou Remus. – Teve muitas chances de fazer isso, se quisesse.

Severus informou:

– Quando eu dei banho em Harry, ele se lembrou de algo que Black disse. Ele tinha um recado para mim.

– Um recado?

– Black disse a Harry que estaria vigiando. Vigiaria Harry por toda a sua vida.

Os três se olharam. Remus confessou:

– Eu não entendi. O que ele quis dizer com isso?

– Pode ser uma ameaça – disse Severus, com cuidado para não acordar Harry. – Black pode estar trabalhando para a volta do Lord das Trevas.

– Não tenho tanta certeza de que seja esse o caso, Severus – disse Dumbledore, pensativo. – Acho que há mais nessa história de Sirius Black do que estamos vendo. Gostaria de ouvir essa história inteira algum dia.

Severus se ergueu, dizendo:

– Há muita coisa ainda a ser descoberta, certamente, diretor. – Ele lançou um olhar reprovador para Remus. – Se me der licença, vou cuidar de Harry. Temo que ele possa acordar assustado.

– Acompanho você – ofereceu-se Remus. – Assim podemos conversar.

– Conversaremos mais tarde. Poderia recolher os outros meninos na enfermaria?

Dumbledore notou o clima de tensão entre os dois, mas dessa vez preferiu não interferir, e apenas disse:

– Tenho certeza de que vocês saberão lidar com a situação como dois adultos, pelo bem de Harry.

Severus ajeitou Harry no colo e saiu. Remus o seguiu de perto. Quando o lobisomem ia chamá-lo, Harry ergueu a cabeça.

– Papai?

– Tudo bem, Harry?

– Aham – disse o menino, sonolento. – Acho que eu estava cansado.

– Normal, depois de tudo que aconteceu. Vamos descansar no quarto?

– Não… – choramingou Harry. – Não estou mais cansado.

– Está bem – disse Severus, suavemente. – Quer ver seus amigos? Eles estão na enfermaria.

– Ron e o Neville ainda estão aqui?

– Sim. Vocês querem brincar um pouco até o jantar?

– Oba! Posso brincar, papai?

– Está bom, então. Vamos até lá.


	11. Grupo de apoio

**Capítulo 11 – Grupo de apoio**

– Harry!

O grito de Ron fez Neville pular para fora da cama e correr até a porta da enfermaria. Harry se contorceu para sair do colo de seu pai e encontrar os amigos.

– Harry! Você está bem?

– Aham. Eu fiquei cansado, mas agora tô bem.

– Eu achei que o cachorro ia comer você! – Ron olhava Harry, claramente desapontado ao constatar que o amigo estava com todas as pernas e braços. – Era um cachorro enorme!

– Eu fiquei com medo, sim. Mas não aconteceu nada. E era um homem-cachorro!

Neville, cujos olhos estavam mais do que arregalados, pôs a mão na boca, chocado. Ron também estava impressionado:

– Nossa! Ele era metade homem, metade cachorro?

– Não, seu bobo! – riu Harry. – Ele se transformava em cachorro.

– Puxa!

– Meu irmão já me falou de gente que faz isso – disse Ron. – Eles se transformam em animais! Não é só cachorro, não.

Severus deixou os meninos conversando e foi até Madame Pomfrey. Remus tentou dizer:

– Severus, por favor...

Severus o interrompeu:

– Agora não, Remus. Estou focado em Harry. Talvez depois, quando Harry estiver recuperado desse incidente, possamos conversar.

Remus notou que muito do ar seco e ríspido da voz de Severus tinha se dissipado. Aquilo aliviou um pouco sua ansiedade, e ele simplesmente assentiu, um tanto constrangido.

Madame Pomfrey veio até eles, sorrindo.

– Vejo que Harry está muito bem.

– Ele parece melhor, Poppy – concordou Severus. – Nenhuma recaída até agora.

– Talvez ele não tenha nenhuma, Severus. Harry é um menino muito corajoso e mais resistente do que você imagina. De qualquer forma, eu achei tarde para os outros dois garotos voltarem para casa e providenciei uma surpresa, com permissão de Minerva.

– Uma surpresa?

– Ela liberou um dos dormitórios na Torre de Gryffindor para os meninos dormirem essa noite. Ela achou que eles fossem gostar.

– Posso dizer que sim, eles vão gostar. Como estão os outros dois? Eles ficaram bem abalados.

– Estavam muito ansiosos, como era de se prever. Mas ficaram mais tranqüilos desde que Harry foi encontrado. Agora acho que vão brincar bastante.

– E os pais?

– Madame Longbottom disse que Neville pode ficar até amanhã à tarde. Molly Weasley conversou com Ron e deixou-o ficar também até amanhã.

– Devo ministrar alguma poção calmante?

– Não. Eles são jovens e agora têm um ao outro. Eles vão digerir os acontecimentos naturalmente. Serão o grupo de apoio, uns dos outros. Se Harry tiver algum pesadelo, não se preocupe. Mas procure-me se começarem a ficar constantes.

– Está bem. Obrigado por tudo, Poppy.

– Não se preocupe, Severus. Vai dar tudo certo.

Ele sorriu e voltou para o lugar onde os meninos estavam. Harry estava de pé em cima da cama, com os dois braços erguidos, mostrando o tamanho do cachorro. Remus dizia, gentilmente:

– Assim você vai cair, Harry. Sem mencionar que você sabe que não pode ficar em pé na cama.

– Está bem, papai.

Severus indagou:

– Tem alguém com fome? O jantar não vai demorar a ser servido.

– Legal! – comemorou Ron.

– Vocês têm um tempinho – disse Remus. – Por que não jogam Gobstones ou algo assim?

Severus disse:

– Eu vou ajeitar o dormitório. Encontro vocês no jantar.

Remus observou Severus deixar a enfermaria com uma dor no coração. Ele queria conversar com Severus o quanto antes, esclarecer tudo e desanuviar o ambiente. Até agora, aparentemente, Harry nada percebera, mas ele era um menino esperto e rapidamente notaria o clima entre eles.

Preocupava Remus, especialmente, que Sirius estivesse envolvido. Severus tendia a não ser capaz de tolerar qualquer coisa em que James e Sirius estivessem metidos. Era hora, certamente, de revisitar o passado. Remus não gostava da perspectiva: na época dos Marotos, ele tinha sido fraco, com falta de força moral. Ele era o primeiro a admitir isso diante de Severus, como já fizera inúmeras vezes. Mas o dano emocional daquela época em seu marido tinha sido extenso.

Ele mal podia esperar para falar com Severus.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Durante a sobremesa, Harry perguntou:

– Papai, podemos brincar de caverna lá no quarto?

– Sinto muito, Harry, vocês não vão poder. Eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês três. Por conta disso, vocês hoje não vão dormir lá nas masmorras.

– Não vamos?

– Tem uma surpresa?

– A Profª McGonagall achou que vocês iriam gostar de dormir essa noite na Torre de Gryffindor, num dos dormitórios dos alunos. Afinal, vocês todos têm sete anos, já são bem grandinhos e podem querer ver como os alunos dormem.

Ron arregalou os olhos:

– Meus irmãos dormem lá! Eles são de Gryffindor!

– Papai Remus e meu outro pai também eram! – exclamou Harry. – E minha mamãe também!

– Nossa! – Neville estava impressionado. – Dormitório das crianças grandes!

– Minha irmã vai morrer de inveja – disse Ron.

– Então, se vocês já terminaram o pudim de chocolate, podemos subir para a torre. Vocês podem escovar os dentes antes de dormir.

Os garotos praticamente correram para fora do Salão Principal, ainda impressionados.

– Que legal! Gryffindor!

Ron era o mais entusiasmado:

– Eu não acredito que eu vou conhecer a Torre de Gryffindor antes do Percy! E dos gêmeos! Eles vão morrer de inveja!

Severus sugeriu:

– Vocês podem agradecer à Profª McGonagall na próxima vez que a virem. Isso seria muito polido e educado para a gentileza dela.

– Aham – fez Harry.

Remus indicou:

– A escada para a torre fica por aqui.

A diversão foi grande para os meninos, andando nas escadas que se mexiam. As risadas ecoavam pelo castelo vazio, e os retratos acenavam para eles. Então Remus os fez parar em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Severus ficou atrás.

– Boa noite, doce dama.

– Boa-noite, Professores. – Ela olhou os três pequenos. – Alunos de verão?

– São visitantes, Madame. Vieram dormir na torre essa noite.

– Para isso, precisam de senha. Algum deles tem a senha?

Os meninos se olharam: nenhum tinha a senha! Remus salvou a situação:

– Eu tenho: a senha é _Alma Mater_.

– Pode entrar! – disse ela, e o retrato se abriu.

Os meninos atravessaram a entrada e foram à Sala Comunal. Estavam boquiabertos.

– Puxa!

Severus entrou, observando mais os garotos do que o Salão Comunal da casa que era sua nêmesis. Eles brincaram, olharam o retrato de Godric e escovaram dentes para ir dormir. No dormitório do primeiro ano, prontinho para recebê-los, mais emoções para os garotos. Contudo, o sono já era evidente, e Severus colocou todos na cama, enquanto Remus ficou na sala comunal. Severus notou que Remus tentava evitar uma cena tensa na frente dos garotos. Harry já estava olhando para eles, desconfiado.

– Já escovaram os dentes? Foram ao banheiro?

– Eu já!

– Muito bem. Agora vamos todos dormir. Amanhã de manhã podemos nadar, se o tempo estiver bom como hoje. O que acham?

– Legal!

– Então vamos dormir para acordar cedinho. Sim, Harry?

– Papai, conta uma historinha? Com as vozes!

– Vocês querem ouvir a história?

– Sim!

– Eu quero!

– E que história vocês querem ouvir?

– A História da Lebre que Perdeu Seus Óculos! – gritou Harry. – Com as vozes, papai!

Com três ouvintes muito atentos, Severus conjurou uma cadeira confortável e contou a história preferida de Harry também para seus amiguinhos. Os meninos ouviram atentamente e depois todos se recolheram. Severus colocou uma vela acesa na mesa, para os meninos não ficarem totalmente no escuro, e ajeitou-se na cadeira.

A tensão do dia inteiro pareceu se esvair subitamente, e Severus sentiu seus braços e pernas pesando tanto quanto suas pálpebras. Ele ainda tinha a situação com Remus para resolver, mas no momento ele estava absurdamente grato pelo fato de Harry parecer estar saudável, feliz e tranqüilo apesar de tudo que acontecera. Aquilo era o que importava a ele no momento.

Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e se preparou para a noite de vigília.


	12. Cochichos em família

_Este é o último capítulo. Não tenho certeza de que eu vá escrever nesse universo de novo e, se o fizer, não será tão cedo. Pena, porque esse pequeno Harry foi muito meiguinho.  
__Gostaria de agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews e fizeram essa fic ser uma das mais lidas. Beijo em todos vocês. Espero que gostem._

**Capítulo 12 – Cochichos em família **

Um ronco mais alto de Neville fez Severus perceber que tinha cochilado no quarto com os três meninos. Seu olhar instintivamente se voltou para Harry, e ele ficou surpreso ao ver o menino acordado, sentado na cama, olhando-o. Há quanto tempo estaria ali?

– Harry? – ele indagou, baixinho para não acordar os outros meninos. – Tudo bem?

– Aham. Por que você tá dormindo na cadeira, papai?

– Shhh. Fale baixo para não acordar os outros. – Severus deu de ombros e confessou: – Achei que você poderia ter um sonho ruim. Sabe, depois do que aconteceu.

– Eu tive medo, papai – admitiu o garoto, baixinho. – Era um cachorro grande, e eu me lembrei do cachorro da Tia Marge, que correu atrás de mim e aí eu tive que subir na árvore.

– Deve ter sido horrível.

O menino se encolheu, tristonho:

– Eu também tive medo porque você não tava lá. Nem você nem o Papai Remus. Eu não gosto de ficar longe de vocês.

– Nós também não, Harry. – Severus sentou-se na cama dele e o abraçou. – Mas e o homem, Harry? Ele assustou você?

– Ele me assustou porque ele me roubou. Era um estranho, e eu não devo falar com estranho. Além disso, ele era todo sujo e fedido, que nem as pessoas que a tia Petúnia chamava de vagabundo imprestável. Mas depois ele começou a falar e aí ele não me assustou tanto. Ele não queria me fazer mal. Ele falou um monte de coisas.

– Você tinha dito isso antes.

– Papai, quem era aquele homem? Por que ele queria me roubar? Ele era mesmo um vagabundo? Tia Petúnia diz que vagabundos de rua roubam meninos malvados.

– Você não é um menino malvado, Harry. E aquele homem não era vagabundo. Ele conheceu seus pais, James e Lily Potter.

– Ele disse que conhecia. Disse que eu era o garoto dele quando eu era pequeno. Mas agora eu sou seu garoto, né, Papai? Seu e do Papai Remus.

– Isso mesmo.

– O homem pareceu triste. Acho que ele não tem ninguém, papai. Não tem um garoto dele.

Severus olhou seu filho, imaginando quando ele poderia contar a verdade sobre Sirius Black. Seu próprio padrinho. Traidor daqueles que o amavam, incluindo Harry. Responsável pela morte dos seus pais, de 13 Muggles e de um jovem apagado, Peter Pettigrew. Quando o menino estaria pronto para enfrentar uma traição dessa magnitude? Severus, que nunca tinha ficado feliz ao descobrir o lado negro de Black, só podia imaginar o que se passava na cabeça de um homem que tinha feito tudo aquilo e ainda agüentara todos aqueles anos em Azkaban.

– Não se preocupe com isso, Harry. Aquele homem foi embora e não vai mais voltar. E você não está triste, está?

– Não.

– E está assustado?

– Não, papai. – Harry olhou para ele. – Sabe, eu sei...

– Você sabe alguma coisa?

O garoto deu um sorriso tímido e olhou direto no rosto do pai, confiante e tranqüilo:

– Eu sei que você vai sempre me achar, se alguém me levar. Você e Papai Remus.

Severus beijou o topo da cabeça dele:

– Sempre. Agora vamos dormir para amanhã brincar bastante.

center RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS /center

Um raio de sol atingiu-o em cheio, acordando-o sem cerimônia devido ao ineditismo da situação. Raios de sol não chegavam às masmorras, e Severus Snape olhou em volta para se lembrar de que tinha adormecido na Sala Comunal de Gryffindor. Mas ele não se lembrava de ter a companhia de um lobisomem. Um particularmente ansioso, que estava sentado na poltrona oposta ao sofá onde o Mestre de Poções dormia.

– Bom-dia.

Severus sentou-se no sofá, ainda sonolento.

– Parece que todo mundo está fascinando em me ver cochilar.

– Um cochilo é melhor do que passar a noite em claro.

– Estava esperando eu acordar?

– Esperava uma chance de conversarmos, de preferência antes que os garotos acordassem.

Severus o encarou. Sim, talvez fosse bom encerrar o assunto o quanto antes.

– Está bem. Vamos tentar, antes que eles acordem.

Remus parecia cansado, notou Severus. Mais do que isso, estava tão nervoso e exausto que os olhos pareciam opacos e sem vida:

– Na verdade, Severus, não acho que essa conversa vá demorar tanto tempo assim. Tenho algo muito simples a dizer. Eu sinto muito. Desculpe-me, mas eu jamais imaginei que a habilidade de Sirius ainda fosse um segredo. Após quase seis anos, eu achei que a prisão estava farta de saber que estava lidando com um animago. Simplesmente não me ocorreu contar porque eu achava que todos sabiam.

– Isso é fácil para dizer, Remus. Mas há todo o passado.

– Eu sou o primeiro a reconhecer o passado. Eu já fiz isso. Arrependi-me amargamente, pedi desculpas a você. Mas talvez isso ajude você a entender por que, para mim, era tão difícil censurar Sirius, James e Peter. Eles se tornaram animagos por minha causa, Severus. Todos os três. Você sabia disso?

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha:

– Como assim?

– Eles sabiam que eu passava toda Lua Cheia sozinho naquela cabana, mordendo a mim mesmo sem poder morder ninguém. Então eles acharam que o lobo poderia ser menos agressivo com companhia de outros animais. Então eles se esforçaram. E conseguiram, tudo em segredo, por amizade. Eles eram mais novos que o filho de Molly, Bill. Ainda assim, eles conseguiram ser animagos, todos eles. Pode imaginar o quanto isso mexeu comigo, o quanto me tocou?

Severus ia dar uma resposta automática, mas o fato é que ele não tinha idéia do quanto aquilo podia emocionar uma pessoa. Jamais alguém tinha feito algo daquela magnitude por ele. Os amigos que ele tivera... Bom, ele nem queria pensar naquilo. Lucius Malfoy era apenas um exemplo de seus antigos amigos.

– Não – confessou Severus, em voz suave. – Não faço idéia.

– Sei que muitas vezes fiquei cego de gratidão pelo que eles fizeram por mim – admitiu Remus. – Mas ponha-se no meu lugar. Na época, eu fiquei embevecido. Minha condição não me permitiu construir lá uma grande auto-estima. Mas isso foi antes de tudo acontecer. Precisa acreditar em mim, Severus. Nem preciso dizer que eu nem sabia que Sirius podia ser um traidor. Eu jamais facilitaria sua fuga.

Severus fechou os olhos. Ele tinha que tomar uma decisão. Se decidisse acreditar em Remus, como queria, ele teria que fazê-lo completamente, ou não seria capaz de confiar nele. Era tão difícil confiar em alguém, por isso doía tanto.

– Remus – ele disse, em tom grave –, desde que estamos juntos, eu nunca menti a você. Contei-lhe praticamente todos os meus segredos, o que jamais fiz em minha vida com qualquer alma viva.

– Eu sei disso. Por isso eu quero tanto que acredite em mim, Severus. Precisa saber que não traí sua confiança.

Severus continuou, quase como se não o tivesse ouvido:

– Você sabe, por exemplo, que eu domino uma arte mágica chamada Legilimência. Eu posso entrar em sua mente e buscar a resposta que preciso para acreditar em você.

– Sim! Eu deixo que faça isso. Pode penetrar minha mente.

A voz de Severus tornou-se ainda mais grave, e ele baixou a cabeça:

– Se eu fizer isso, certamente obterei a resposta. Mas se eu fizer isso, o que isso revela a nosso respeito? A i _meu /i _respeito? Como seremos daqui por diante, se eu basear minha confiança não no que você me disser, mas no que eu vir que você esconde?

Remus o encarou, os olhos cheios d'água. Ele ergueu-se do sofá no Salão Comunal de Gryffindor e sentou-se ao lado de Severus. O Mestre de Poções esticou a mão. Remus a pegou entre as suas.

– Eu sei – disse Severus baixinho – que você jamais fará ou deixará fazerem alguma coisa que remotamente possa machucar Harry. Você o ama com uma dedicação iniludível, e isso me diz muito sobre essa situação toda, sobre nós.

– Severus, eu sei que Sirius não é mais meu antigo colega de escola. Depois do que ele fez a Peter, a Lily e James, ele é outra pessoa. Talvez ele tenha enlouquecido em Azkaban e felizmente ele deve ter raptado Harry numa fase não-violenta. Eu não sei o que pensar. Só o que eu sei é que todos os meus amigos de escola estão mortos, e ele é o culpado por isso. O Sirius que eu amava morreu. Ou melhor, foi morto por Voldemort, seduzido por alguma promessa de fama ou glória. Chorei a morte de nossa amizade, e isso foi mais dolorido do que se ele tivesse morrido fisicamente.

– E se ele voltar...

– Eu o entregarei aos Dementadores pessoalmente. O velho Sirius Black está morto, Severus. Eu chorei a morte de meu amigo há seis anos e não vou deixar esse novo Sirius chegar perto de Harry. Ou de nós.

– Harry me perguntou quem é Moony.

– Oh, Merlin. Pensei que nunca mais alguém me chamaria de Moony de novo.

– Você prefere ser chamado assim?

– Não. – Remus sorriu para ele. – Papai Remus é o meu nome preferido.

Severus devolveu o sorriso, e Remus se aninhou junto a ele. Os dois se recostaram no sofá e ficaram juntos, abraçados, acariciando-se suavemente.

– Acha que devemos acordar os meninos?

A sugestão de Remus não entusiasmou Severus:

– Deixe que durmam um pouco mais. Daqui a pouco eles vão descer as escadas correndo, Harry chamando por todos nós.

– Certo, que durmam, então. – Remus beijou as mãos de Severus. – Então estamos bem agora?

– Estamos bem. Somos uma família. Não tem nenhum maldito cachorro ou animago capaz de mudar isso. – Olhou para seu marido. – Certo?

Remus sorriu, os olhos dançando:

– Certo, meu amor.

Eles se beijaram e se aninharam ainda mais próximos, calados. O silêncio parecia agir como um bálsamo sobre as suas angústias e tensões, reparador e calmante.

No alto da escada, olhando por entre os vãos do corrimão, três pares de olhinhos curiosos – verdes, azuis e castanhos – observavam a cena de longe, escondidos. De repente, Neville cochichou:

– Não deveríamos avisar que já acordamos?

– Só mais um pouco – pediu Harry. – Eles têm que fazer as pazes e depois namorar.

– Mas eles já se beijaram – observou Ron, também cochichando. – É assim que eles fazem as pazes. Não estão mais brigando.

– Não? Então eu não vou perder meus pais?

– Não. Por que você achou isso?

– Porque eles podiam brigar tanto que não quisessem ser mais meus pais. Aí eu não ia ter mais família.

Ron franziu o cenho:

– Não, famílias não são assim. Olhe, lá em casa, sempre tem gente brigando um com os outros, mas a gente não perde ninguém. Família é para sempre, Harry.

– Desculpe. Eu sou bobo. Mas é que faz pouco tempo que eu tenho papais. Antes eu não tinha ninguém.

– Pode ficar tranqüilo – garantiu Ron. – Eu tenho os meus pais há muito tempo, e eles não desistem assim tão fácil. Agora eles já fizeram as pazes.

– Tá. Mas vamos voltar para brincar no quarto e deixar eles fazerem as pazes mais um pouco. Só para garantir.

Neville achou aquilo bem lógico:

– Tem razão, Harry. Melhor não arriscar.

Pé ante pé, com cuidado para não fazer barulho nenhum, os três garotos voltaram para o dormitório, para garantir que a família de Harry não seria desfeita com a briga devido ao homem-cachorro. Afinal, família era uma coisa que tinha que durar bastante. Isso só era possível se as brigas fossem todas bem resolvidas.

Harry teria algumas outras brigas para resolver adiante, mas no momento, ele devia crescer um pouco mais, cercado de amor, construindo uma confiança que seria crucial para as batalhas que o aguardariam dali a alguns anos. A família daria todo esse apoio, com certeza.

**The End**


End file.
